Aliasse
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Cosette Coalhearth |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Valkyrur test subject (former) Lanseal cadet (former) Horticultural student |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = |English = }} Born in the Empire, is a pure blooded Valkyria who wields a shield and a whip-shaped spear. Late in the game she joins Class G as a scout after swearing to never again use her Valkyria powers in combat, unless to protect her friends. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' A test subject at an Imperial research facility, Aliasse was brought to Gallia by Clementia Förster following the latter's defection. There, Clementia used Aliasse to gain a better understanding of how the Valkyria were able to manipulate energy using ragnite and how to duplicate this power in regular humans. Aliasse considered Clementia a mother figure and was always eager to please her, employing her talents to great effect on the battlefield to provide Clementia with more data without actually understanding the ramifications of her actions. After encountering Avan Hardins and other Lanseal students, Aliasse began to question her place in life and the proper use of her powers. She quickly became friends with the students of Class G and developed an interest in horticulture after planting some flowers with Cosette Coalhearth. These changes however greatly displeased Clementia, who regarded Aliasse's developing empathy as a weakness. After the GRA raid on Lanseal, Clementia attempted to force Aliasse to leave with her. When the young girl refused, Clementia pulled a gun on her and demanded her obedience. Avan and Cosette shielded Aliasse, with Avan drawing his sidearm and threatening Clementia back. Defeated, Clementia withdrew, abandoning Aliasse and ignoring the girl's pleas for understanding. After Clementia's departure, Aliasse enrolled as a member of Class G and adopted a much more daring rendition of the school's summer uniform. She continued to develop under the care of Class G and was instrumental in defeating the rebel V2's guarding the Anthold harbor when she took up her Valkyria arms once more. While her actions ultimately resulted in the death of Leon Hardins, Aliasse was assured by Avan that she had freed his brother and had done the right thing. Following the war, Aliasse enrolled in a horticultural school and moved in with Cossette. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Aliasse makes a cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a playable character. 'Expanded Biography' Aliasse was born in the northwestern region of Imperial territory, near the border between the territories of the Empire and the Federation. The Empire soon recognized the silver hair and red eyes marking a Valkyria, and took Aliasse from her parents in order to place her in their Valkyrur Research Facility. It was there that Aliasse first met Förster. For Aliasse, who spent most of her life cut off from the rest of the world, Förster was everything. Starving for the love of a mother, Aliasse began calling Förster "Mama", and did whatever she could to gain Förster's favor. When Maximilian lost his life during the Gallian Campaign, Förster was left without support for her experiments, and had to flee the Empire. After spending months on the run with Aliasse, Förster received an invitation from Kluivert to continue her research on Lanseal's campus. Aliasse was more than happy to resume enduring the harsh experiments for Förster's Artifical Valkyria research, because Aliasse considered the experiments to be an expression of Förster's love. Gameplay Stats Potentials ;Personal potentials *'Mysterious Body '- They occasionally find that their HP has been restored to full for no apparent reason. *'Valkyria '- The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within when HP falls below half, raising all abilities. *'Solitude' - Becomes lonely when no allies are around, lowering defense. *'Fellowship -' Attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised when an ally is nearby. (Unlocked after completing the Battle of Anthold Harbor mission in December.) ;Battle potentials Other Appearances Samurai & Dragons Aliasse makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as both R and SR monster cards. As an R monster card, Aliasse is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Mysterious Body. As a SR monster card, Aliasse is of the Knight race and possesses the unique base skill, Young Valkyrie. File:S&D_Aliasse.png| File:S&D_Aliasse2.png| Quotes * Aliasse (VC2)/Quotes Trivia * In Senjou no Valkyria 2 - Soukou no Aliasse, Aliasse grows attached to the Darcsen engineer Magari after Magari bought her bread. Several scenes were adapted to further the relationship between the two, such Magari being the one to invite Aliasse to the pool and being the one to introduce Aliasse to her in game hobby of tending flowers. By the end of the manga, the two become best friends Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Valkyria Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Scout Category:Other Category:Sniper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters